


Always be Together

by Fengyang



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三歲的Sam在溜滑梯旁被人欺負了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always be Together

**Author's Note:**

> **恐龍家長** 出沒注意。

Dean從餐車的攤販手中接過橘子口味的汽水，一轉過身就看見原本好好在玩溜滑梯的弟弟抿著嘴站在溜滑梯旁，他的旁邊則站了一個正在嚎啕大哭的女孩。

 

女孩的媽媽把自己的女兒摟在懷裡，氣急敗壞地對著Sam說些什麼。

 

「怎麼了？」Dean連忙走到三人身邊，問。

 

「他對我說哈哈。」女孩哭著回答，用手背抹去臉上的淚水，把原本就髒兮兮的臉用得更髒了。

 

哈哈？Dean眨眨眼，不是很明白那是什麼意思。

 

「我沒有。」嘴抿得死緊的Sam迸出這麼一句，然後就不肯再說話了。

 

「Alaia不會說謊。」女人一邊安撫著自己的女兒，一邊惡狠狠地瞪著他們，「如果她說有，那就肯定是有。」

 

問題是哈哈是什麼啊？Dean頭痛地想，你總不能要求一個七歲的孩子在完全搞不清楚狀況的情況下勸架。

 

「Sam，」眼見沒人注意到他的困境，Dean開口，決定自力救濟，「發生什麼事了？」

 

「他對我說哈哈！」女孩尖叫，過高的分貝讓Dean的頭更痛了。

 

「你們的媽媽在哪裡？」女人問，「也不過來管管你們？」

 

Sam的唇抿得更緊，眼眶開始泛紅，Dean沉下臉，「我們的爸爸在附近工作。」他警戒地回答對方。

 

「難怪。」女人說，輕蔑的表情在轉回去面對自己女兒時變得十分溫柔，「我們別理他們，」她輕柔地擦去女孩臉上的淚水，「別哭了，媽媽帶妳去吃冰淇淋，好嗎？」

 

聽見有冰淇淋可以吃，女孩抽抽噎噎地點了點頭，牽著自己母親的手離開。

 

「Dean，」在那對母女離開以後，始終沒有出聲的Sam說，「如果我們有媽媽，她也會像她一樣在我們被欺負的時候替我們出頭嗎？」

 

「她當然會。」Dean肯定的回答。

 

「可是我們沒有媽媽，」Sam說，滾大的淚珠開始從泛紅的眼眶落下，「是不是因為這樣，所以她們才欺負我們？」

 

「你有我，不是嗎？」Dean用空著的那隻手擦掉Sam臉上的淚水，「我會保護你，不會讓人欺負你。」

 

Sam抿唇，倔強地不肯出聲。

 

「那是我的工作，我不會讓任何人欺負你。」Dean又重複了一次，把那罐橘子汽水的瓶身壓到Sam因為在太陽底下待了太久而紅撲撲的臉上，「好了，沒有冰淇淋，有橘子汽水也不錯吧？」

 

汽水罐的瓶身因為午後太高的溫度而沁出水珠，過低的溫度讓Sam的臉扭曲起來。

 

「別這樣，那很冰。」他拍開Dean的手，使勁地抹著沾到自己臉上的水珠，語氣雖然很不高興，但是卻沒有再哭了。

 

「冰汽水才好喝，不是嗎？」Dean咧嘴，拉開易開罐的蓋子，把它遞給Sam。

 

Sam接過那罐汽水，小口的喝起來。

 

「我們回旅館吧，這裡太熱了。」在他們分享著喝完那罐汽水後，Dean伸出自己的手，「你喜歡的那個卡通是不是快開始了？」

 

「我才不喜歡卡通，」Sam牽住他的手，「男子漢不看卡通。」

 

「好好好，你是男子漢。」Dean勾起嘴角，帶著自己的弟弟回家。

 

 

 

\-----Always be Together 完-----


End file.
